


Anybody got a clue what is going on?

by Toreen



Category: Assassination Classroom, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of work, F/M, I don't know if I'll finish it, I hope you'll like it tho, M/M, Multi, Multichapter, This is, pidge is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Ever thought "Man what would a mash-up between DEH, BMC, Heathers, Hamilton, Voltron and Assassination Classroom be like"?Then you're right at this place.Veronica Sawyer is part of Class E of Westerburg High, when suddenly a new teacher steps in place. The weird thing? The Class has the task to kill that teacher within a year or they are, well, fucked. But not gently with a chainsaw.





	1. Prolog: Shoot him down!

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, I had this idea for a while now. There'll be MUCH that I'll leave out, probably even whole episodes. I'll pick what I thing fits best and what I can best use for this here.  
> I don't know how many chapters I'll write and if I'm able to pull through, but I'm actually excited to write this :°D  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it.

The room was quiet as the, at this moment still unnamed teacher, entered the room.  
He turned to the blackboard, writing something down with the chalk and asking in a calm voice:“Who's got class duty today?”

Slowly, Veronica Sawyer stood up from her desk, raising her hand a bit.  
„Everyone, stand up please“, she said in calm but secure voice, talking loud enough that everyone could hear her. Not even a second later every student in the room stood up, weapons drawn, loaded and ready to shoot. Pistols, rifles, shotguns all aiming at the teacher who looked distorted for a moment, like a glitch in a video game. Everyone was waiting, holding still and aiming at the teachers arms, legs, chest and head.

“Ready-”, Veronica's voice filled the room again, this time more fierce,”-fire!”

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

5 minutes.

Everyone felt exhausted and tired after they were done shooting and out of ammunition (which was now rolling over the ground. That was the good thing about that ammo. You could just pick it up and use it again if you didn't hit the target), slumping back into their chairs. For fucks sake, how did they not actually manage to hit him? The whole class shot at him at the same time but it looked like he didn't even feel a breeze!

„Maybe“, Connor leaned back in his chair, playing a bit with the, for their enemy special made, knife in his hand,“he DID get hit, but he just won't admit it.“

Suddenly everyone in the class started talking, nodding and agreeing because it just can't be that their teacher, the monster they are supposed to kill, didn't get hit at all.

Which was the perfect moment for the teacher to show them what happens IF they hit him.  
„Students, look closely.“  
Slowly, he bend down, picking up one of the special made bullets with a tissue.

„This-“, he let the bullet hit his pinky on his other hand, which shortly after that looked like it exploded, dark blood with a hint of blue splashing on the desk and the tissue,“-is what happens if one of your bullets hit me. As you can see, they do cause quite some damage. Those bullets might not harm you, but they are great danger for me. But please, still be careful. If one of you gets hit by those in the eye-....that wouldn't be good. And they might leave bruises on you.“

As he started to clean up the blood (was it even really blood? Who knew) his pinky started to regenerate. It looked like someone made a 3D-sketch of the finger in a computer program first, before the bone, the flesh and the skin regrew.

„If you would please now clean up the floor so we can start our lesson. And keep in mind students, no attacks if it bothers the other students and distracts them from studying from now on.”

 

Oh, this was going to be fun, they already knew.

 


	2. Dear Diary, handsome teachers can be monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything started, written as a Diary entry by Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out and changed a lot of stuff, I admit it. Also from this point, most stuff will be written out of Veronica's perspective (her Diary Entrances) or from other students. Which is new to me, I'm not used to write from that perspective :°D  
> Oh also, this is basically the first chapter now. That before was more like a prolog

April 14th, 2015

Dear Diary,

  
The first day of this school year was rough. Rough, confusing and a big bag of “what the hell” to the whole class. How did it happen that we, the students of Westerburg High's E-Class, have a monster, a non-human being as our teacher? It's a long story.

Let's start with the first period this morning.

Everyone had just sat down in their seats, chatting about different stuff, some throwing paper planes or other stuff through the room (great, and I was the one who had to clean that up later on. At least I thought so.). A few minutes passed and we already wondered where our teacher was. Usually she's not late, clumsy yes, but not late. We started to get nervous and the atmosphere in the room changed. After a while the door finally opened and someone stepped in, but not the one we were hoping for. In fact, several people walked in.

The first man stepping in was tall and pretty well build, short, black hair and a white strand at the front, a scar drawn over the bridge of his nose.

Behind him another man, a little bit taller than the other one, wearing a suit.

He had brown hair and a beard and he looked like a serious man. (I'm not gonna lie, the way he looks, I first thought Keanu Reeves was stepping into our classroom. But then again, why would that happen? Though by now, that wouldn't even surprise me anymore).

Behind him a women with two other men walked in, carrying several, dark green boxes in and putting them down on the ground. What the heck was going on?  
  


“Students of Class E”, the man with the white strand turned to us with a serious look on his face, which shortly after turned into a soft expression, “my name is Takashi Shirogane and I'm from the Ministry of Defense.”  
  
Shit. In other classes, that would bring up many questions. Why would someone like that stand in the room? WHO would be able to fuck up so massively that someone like that has to get here? In our class, it's less of a “Who would be able” and more of a “Who would be most likely to”, considering what a fuck up our class is (still enjoy being here).

“You may be wondering why I'm here”, yes. Yes we were.

“I'm here to introduce you to your new teacher,” he nodded over to “Keanu”, “who is a monster. I'm sure all of you know about the sudden disappearance of Africa, yes? That it's completely missing and destroyed? That was his fault.”  
  


Needless to say at this point we thought this was all just a bad prank.

“Your job is to kill him within a year or else he'll destroy the whole planet. No one so far was able to kill him, not the ministry of Defense, not anyone else. We tried to catch and kill him and he offered us to give him a chance to kill him, if he gets to teach you students for a year, or well as long as he lifes.”

The boxes on the ground got opened, filled with several weapons and odd looking ammunition. (I swear I saw Alexander and Lance grinning for a moment when they saw the guns. What the fuck)

They were red, little pallets, “M.D.RED” written on them in white.

“This ammunition is specially made for him. It won't hurt you, but we found out that it is in fact dangerous to him. Normal ammunition doesn't work on him, so you will have to use those.”

I heard a chair shifting behind me and someone stood up. I turned my head and Heather Chandler stood there, hands on the desk surface and looking fierce.  
“Now hold on there”, uh oh she was in bitch mode, “why would we do that? What do we get for that, hm? You can't just come here and tell a bunch of no good students, that they are supposed to kill someone who destroyed Africa. If the ministry of defense hasn't been able to kill him yet, then how are we supposed to do that? We should at least get something for our work!”

The teacher chuckled, that was the first thing we ever heard from him. He looked at her, with a light smirk on his face:”First of all, you get to life. You get to survive. And second of all-”

His sight fell on Shiro, who just nodded, “second of all, you get 9 million Dollar, if you manage to kill me.”

 

Big part of the class wouldn't even need that amount of money, another big part though does need it. Badly.

9 million Dollar. Even if we share all of it in the class, everyone still has more than enough to pay for College and several years of their lives! At this point, we felt determined. That didn't last for long thought. We tried to kill him several times over that day and nothing worked. But one thing I gotta admit:

He's a damn good teacher.

The rest of the whole talk wasn't much. They showed us how to use the weapons and the knifes, (well, the basics) and that the teacher is under a contract, that he's not allowed to hurt any of us students.

I'm really, really not sure if this isn't all just a dream and some bulshittery, but hey.

If we kill him, we get the money and we're more than just the scum of Westerburg High.

Let's see where this is going to bring us.

 

**Dear Diary,**

**Let's pray everything is going to be over fast.**

 

 


	3. New Company (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of students in the class grows and he might be the perfect student for this task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is rather short and more an introduction for this student, the next chapter will be resolving more about him and the Teacher (who still hasn't got his name yet. I'm still not sure how to implement the name "SQUIP" in this story. halp) 
> 
> Again, written from Veronica's side as a diary entry.  
> I'm thinking about writing part 2 of this from the other student's sight, maybe as a trail of thoughts?  
> Also I'm ill at the moment so I'm sorry if it's crappy!

April 16th, 2015

 

Dear Diary,

I already thought I never would see him again, except for eventually outside of school. I thought he was gone forever (which left a bitter taste on my tongue to be honest. I always got along with him and he helped me out so often), but it seems that Mr. Shirogane found out about this student and immediately saw the perfect potential in him.

He got suspended from school for his brutal behaviour, even though he always had top grades.   
Well.

Mr. Shirogane (short, Shiro. He insists we only call him Shiro) became our new P.E teacher, teaching us how to move properly and how to handle our knifes. The class was just over before I heard a:”Veronica, still looking good I see. I hope I didn't miss too much? I'm sorry for being late, my bike gave in this morning, had a few troubles.”

I turned around, seeing him standing there, throwing the empty slushy cup in his hand into one of the trash bins and walking down the small pair of steps that lead to the space we use for P.E.

I couldn't help but to blush (and I was pretty sure it wasn't just a slight blush) as he walked past me, towards our monster-teacher, hands in his coat pockets.

With a soft and warm smile on his face (hoshit I rarely ever saw him smiling like this!) he stepped closer, saying:”You must be the teacher we're supposed to kill, am I right? Greetings and Salutations then, my name is Jason Dean, but I prefer getting called J.D.”  
He stood there, Mr. Teach (we really should figure out a name for him instead of “monster-teacher” or just “Mr.Teach”) throwing the smile back and holding out his hand.  
“It's indeed nice meeting you as well, I already heard a lot about you, J.D. Late on the first day, I see. Next time try to contact someone to let me know if such a thing happens.”  
  


Something was off about J.D's behavior. Yes, he often tried to stay nice and calm around new people, but usually he's not _that_ open.  
The moment he took his hand out of his pocket, taking the other ones we all knew what was wrong. As he grabbed his hand, it seemed to burst in...pixels? Yes, I would describe as pixels and glitchy looking colors. The teacher stumbled back, obviously surprised, before grinning a bit.

“Cutting the knife into pieces and sticking them to your palm to attack me without my knowledge, not bad, J.D. I see, you are going to be a good student, I'm excited to have you in my class.”, was what the teacher said.  
  
At that moment, you could see the lust to kill in Jason's eyes sparking up and with a small smirk he answered quietly:”I'm more than excited to be in this class as well, Mr. Monster.”

  
  
Dear Diary,

J.D was considered a bad influence and a bad student for his brutal behavior, but I think in this class, he's going to be an A+ student in all of our subjects. Especially in killing.

  
  


PS: I think my crush is showing.

 


	4. New Company (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of J.D's appearance, written from his perspective in the form of a phone-diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write this. I just didn't have the motivation to work on this :°D

Day 1 of being back in this rotten place and things actually start to get interesting. When they told me that this thing regenerates itself and can get hurt with those puny plastic knifes, I thought they were joking.

But hey, I tried it out and lookie there, that thing actually got hurt by it and seconds later, it's hand was back in place where it belongs. The first two periods of school were really something new, I got to admit that. They set rules in class.

  1. No attacks in the middle of class, which could distract other students from learning.

  2. That Monster is not allowed to harm us, at all. Means I can push and press and anger him, he won't be able to touch me without getting in trouble.

  3. Kamikaze attacks are a no go. Apparently Veronica tried to attack him with a fake grenade and almost got hurt. She didn't care, she would blow herself up if it takes him with her. She's interesting, heroic. Knows what she wants and how to get it, even though sometimes she's just too shy to get it or a bit dorky, which is, honestly, quite adorable.

  4. Grades still matter. Learning still matters. No wonder, we're still at a school. That won't be a problem for me, watch me rock the tests in the future.




  
Oh, let me tell you. I had a lot of fun...at first.

I lured him to my desk, by pretending I had a question about the task we were given. Sadly, he had a feeling that I had a knife hidden under my desk and that bastard was suddenly behind my, massaging my shoulders (honestly that wasn't so bad but what the fuck!?) and saying:”If you're so tense, it's harder for you to pull the knife out of your desk quickly. Nice attempt, J.D, but try out something else next time, okay?”  
  
Ugh.

One thing I didn't miss, was cooking lessons. I already have to take care of the household at home by myself, so why would I want to do that in school? Anyways, I figured out that those bullets they gave us melt in hot water, so of course I had to try out if they still affect him even then. I made a soup with a few of them thrown in while he didn't pay attention. Little dork that I am, I “accidently” tripped with the pot in my hands and fell, throwing it over him. At least, I thought so.  
Note to myself: Supernatural things with a speed of Mach 20 are hard to catch or to hit like this. He realised, dodged, even picked everything up with a pipette and caught the pot, putting everything in there again and settled it down. Needles to say, he pat my head and chuckled, saying that it was a good idea, but sadly Jeremy figured that out a week ago already and tried the same thing. Damnit.

That monster complimented me on my nails, how good I take care of them and that the black nail polish suits me. The reason why he came up with telling me that was, that I tried to attack him again, but he caught me, again, and ready to give me a manicure. Asshole really is fast. Shit.

The last straw I pulled kind of went against rule 3, Kamikaze attacks. Not exactly, but in some kind of way. I realised that he is actually oddly fond of the students and wants everyone to do their best and that everyone is well. Odd, for a monster. There's a cliff behind our school building, leading further down into the forest but damn, the fall is deep. Sherlock Dean decided to lure him there and to jump after a little chat with him, Veronica was there too. I'm not quite sure why, but she seemed to have a feeling about what I'm going to do. Tense all the time and nervous. Almost felt like she'd be ready to jump after me, how sweet. (Side note: Ask her out on a date. Odd that I'm saying that, considering how messed up and scared I am about people leaving me. Let's take a shot, I'd say.)

Well, that day taught me something.   
That teacher isn't 100% a monster. He does care for his students and hates to break rules. His reputation is a big deal to him and he was ready to catch me. I actually planned on attacking him as soon as he approached me, but, again, Mach 20. Buddy managed to get underneath me in time and made some odd kind of...web. It looked like a structure for PC-Character models. You know, that cliché green-ish “web”. And it was sticky, damn. Shit-show, really. But I start to find this even more interesting and yeah, I think, working together with the others really is the best idea.   
Of course I'm still going to try out to get him by myself. Not because of the money. Not to be the big hero. Just for the funsies.

  
I took Veronica to a 7/11 afterwards and treated her on a slushy. Yep, still as beautiful as before I got kicked off of school. Her laugh is still dorky but adorable. Her hair falls perfectly and damn, her eyes are the most shiny I've ever seen when she smiles. I can only hope for the best now, I guess.

 

PS: This phone-diary thing might really be good for me. I'll keep trying.

 


End file.
